one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine vs Darth Maul
Wolverine vs Darth Maul '''is ZombieSlayer23's 4th episode of his 6th season, which pits Wolverine from Marvel and Darth Maul from Star Wars. Description ''Which rage-filled, murderous, and nearly unstoppable being will come out on top?'' Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight (Location: The Death Star) Maul, with his hands behind his back, watched as the Imperial Fleet attacked the Rebel Fleet. Maul was in charge of the Death Star for the hour, for Darth Vader was in the middle of the battlefield, completely obliterating the Rebel fleet with his single ship. And for Sidious.... He was dead. But Maul was in charge today, so he had big victory plans for the Empire. A buzzing sound fell from the microphone and a scrambled mix of surprising and fear fell from one of the Storm troopers helmet. Maul frowned and leaned in to the microphone to hear better. He listened, and without a doubt, he head a sound that sounded like a Storm trooper being impaled in the chest. Maul quickly grabbed his lightsaber and quickly ran to Sector B. (Minutes later....) '' As Maul ran closer and closer to Sector B, the lights became more dim and dim until the scene was enveloped in darkness. Maul halted to a stop, eagerly listening to any sign of movement. He used his Force Vision to look down on the ground, and saw 6 dead Storm troopers on the ground. Maul looked closer, and saw 3 tiny holes in each spot they were stabbed. Maul realized that this wasn't a Jedi. It was a monster. Maul lunged backwards just in time as a claw nearly pierced itself into Maul's head. Maul turned to face the killer, whom was none other then Wolverine, his claws stretched, pointing at Maul. Wolverine: ''You've got guts bub. But I'm afraid your path ends here. Maul slowly ignited his Double Lightsaber. Maul: I was about to say the same thing about you. Maul and Wolverine lunged at one another. FIGHT! FIGHT The 2 exchanged hits from one another, claw to lightsaber. Maul's lightsaber got cuts through Wolverine's claws, scratching them up and making small cuts through the blades, but Wolverine managed. After a long counter with their weapons, Wolverine grabbed Maul's head when he was open and head butted it. Maul stumbled backwards, giving Wolverine the chance to charge up a big claw strike. As Maul got back up to his feet, he was stopped in his tracks when Wolverine spun around in circles in mid-air with his claws pointed straight, and impaled Maul with his claws, seriously damaging the Sith. Maul fell to the ground but got back up, fighting the pain searing through his veins. Maul ignited his saber once more and hurled it right at Wolverine. Wolverine quickly dodged the saber as it nearly decapitated him, and as soon as he turned around he was kneed in the face by Maul and forced into the ceiling. Maul repeatedly smashed Wolverine into the ground and the ceiling until he was done. Maul then lifted Wolverine with the force and hurled him into a wall. Wolverine slammed right through the wall, and as he forced himself to get back up, he was impaled in the gut by Maul's lightsaber and was once again forced into another wall. Wolverine's entire body was stuck with the lightsaber and the wall, and his head was hanged low. Maul forced his lightsaber back to him and snickered. Maul: Gone like the rest... Maul turned around and started to walk away, but a burst of energy erupted from the ground and a roar came from behind him. Maul quickly turned around, but he was too late. He was kneed in the head by Wolverine, followed up by a quick impalement of Wolverine's claws and a swipe to the head. Maul yelled in pain as the pain from the gash on his eye grew more painful. Maul raged and shouted a yell of rage. The 2 raged beings lunged at one another and exchanged blows form their weapons. Wolverine forced his claws to shove right to Maul, but the Sith quickly dodged the attack and pushed his lightsaber through Wolverine's left claws. Wolverine yelled in pain as his metal claws fell to the ground, giving Maul another chance to strike. Maul quickly kicked Wolverine into the air and stopped him mid-air with the force. Maul then blasted Wolverine through the ceiling and onto the next floor of the Death Star. Maul hopped onto the next floor, but he was unable to find Wolverine. As Maul turned around, he was impaled in the gut by Wolverine. Wolverine: Lights out bub. Wolverine then pulled his claws away from Maul, pulling out some muscles from Maul's gut. Maul screamed in pain and fought himself up. Wolverine opened his eyes in alarm, thinking to himself how that was possible. Maul socked Wolverine in the face twice before kneeing him into the ground. Maul then hurled his lightsaber once more at Wolverine, landing perfectly into Wolverine's neck and trapped him into the ground. Maul slowly walked to Wolverine and couldn't help a laugh. Maul: You're about to be in a world of hurt. Maul forced the lightsaber from left to right, chopping Wolverine in 2 from the torso to his head. Wolverine screamed in pain, but was stopped as a lightsaber went right through Wolverine's brain. Maul forced the lightsaber several inches all over the place, chopping Wolverine's brain into tiny pieces. K.O Wolverine's corpse lay still as a rock. Maul slowly fell to the ground in drowsiness, wasting all of his energy on the fight. Maul eventually past out, which was the last thing he saw for a while. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Darth Maul!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Star Wars vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017